<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Тень покоя by fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104579">Тень покоя</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020'>fandom Dark Games 2020 (Dark_Games)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bloodborne (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26104579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Games/pseuds/fandom%20Dark%20Games%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: <a href="https://ficbook.net/authors/1110574">Электропарк</a></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gehrman/Maria, Gehrman/Plain Doll, Plain Doll/Male Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини от DG 2020 (от R до NC-21) [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895383</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Тень покоя</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>«Я поступил как должен был, как надо:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Избавил мир от проклятых иллюзий,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Чтоб ни улыбки не было, ни взгляда,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Чтоб звон костей разбился глухо о земь…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Девичий лик, мой ангел, образ ясный</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Над головой порхает, будто птица,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>И до того всё было в ней прекрасно,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Что в пору нынче только застрелиться.»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Этот день был особенно безумным. Убийство в Астральной часовой башне не должно было являться чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но отчего-то охотник ощущал совершенно противоположное. Он влез туда, куда не должен был.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Здравствуй, добрый охотник, - Кукла сдержано улыбнулась и склонила голову. Мужчина кивнул в ответ. Он делал так десятки раз – отдать отголоски крови, почувствовать новые силы и снова отправиться в страшный бой; ничего необычного.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Однако в какой-то момент охотник ощутил, что что-то идёт не так. Он попытался развернуться и уйти, как и всегда, слыша вслед «Прощай, добрый охотник», но на его плече мёртвой хваткой сомкнулась деревянная кисть.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Чего ты хочешь? - голос охотника звучал глухо и тревожно. Совсем как когда-то у Германа.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Чтобы ты не просыпался, - безлико произнесло создание, поднимая на мужчину напротив стеклянный взгляд.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ты - кукла. Не выдумывай, будь добра. Эти мысли всё равно не принадлежат тебе, - на мгновения охотник испугался. Кукла вела себя как-то совершенно иначе, будто бы окончательно ожила: глаза странно заблестели, руки были сомкнуты в замок чуть по-другому, выдавая немую злость – всё указывало на то, что он, сам того не понимая, сотворил страшную вещь, пустив в сон потустороннюю недобрую сущность. После сегодняшнего боя что-то будто бы надломилось.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- А ты убивал и обрекал на страдания сотни и тысячи, но тебя зовут Добрым охотником.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Охотник продолжал стоять и смотреть на сонное, почти мёртвое небо, ожидая, пока этот сломанный диалог завершится. Он был здесь в гостях и не имел права вмешиваться – мог только ждать, пока всё пройдёт само.</span>
</p><p><span>- Ты думаешь, я не могу любить? Я была создана для этого. Я люблю честнее, чем все живые. - бросила Кукла и тут же убежала куда-то к посланникам.</span> <span>Не будь она сделана из дерева - покраснела бы.</span></p><p>
  <span>Неподалёку в кресле спал Герман. На самом деле, едва ли спал, отданный на откуп злым духам прошлого – рядом с Куклой засыпать он боялся. Всякий раз, когда казалось, что он вышел победителем из этой битвы, этот слащавый монотонный голос деревянной девочки возвращал его в кошмар, проснуться от которого было невозможно. Сегодня было особенно страшно.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…Первое, о чём подумал Герман, увидев это юное создание - кукла. Бледная кожа, идеальные черты лица, нечеловечески чёткие, почти неестественные движения и стеклянный взгляд. Казалось, даже кровь у неё была не красная, как у людей, а прозрачная или белёсая – Марию легко было можно спутать с трупом, когда она спала. Однако то, что она достойна учиться делу охотника, стало видно сразу: за неживым образом скрывалась горячая душа, жаждущая справедливости и желающая праведной смерти всякому, кто посмеет позариться на безвинные жизни.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман истерически смеётся, не желая верить в то, что его, бывалого охотника, вгоняет в странную тревогу обыкновенный живой человек.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Она билась с тенью с таким упорством, с каким глупцы зубами выгрызают у смерти право продолжить собственные мучения и открыть глаза ещё раз. Первое время молодая охотница не замечала вокруг ничего, полностью отдаваясь правому делу, но чем дольше её душа пропитывалась кровью, тем больше она осознавала, что чудовища Ярнама – не самое страшное в этом мире. Она действительно стала лучшей: от её руки пали сотни чудищ, она могла танцевать на натянутой над пропастью верёвке, с ней не мог совладать, казалось, никто. Даже Герман. Она видела без глаз, по шагам угадывая присутствие первого охотника рядом с собой, она читала мысли, тревожно поджимая губы, когда он задерживал на ней долгий расфокусированный взгляд. Мария всё реже улыбалась, он знал, почему.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман замечает, что это начинает не в меру волновать.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Она всё прекрасно видела, но делала вид, что ни разу не напугана. Со дня, который она не помнила даже в смутных очертаниях, Мария взяла за привычку каждую тревожную ночь, что она была вынуждена проводить в мастерской, прятать под подушку клинок и крепко запирать дверь. Каждый раз, как всходила луна, чудовище, живущее глубоко в сердце, бесстрастно и беспощадно гнало её по тёмным грязным улицам мимо чудовищ реальных, так, что те даже не успевали обернуться на просвистевший совсем рядом ветер. Мария падала, расшибала в кровь колени, ударялась головой о камни, заходилась бессильным плачем, поднималась и снова бежала, чувствуя, как коченеют мышцы. Хлопок двери незнакомого дома – успела. Смогла. Убежала.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Мария впервые осознаёт, что всё-таки умеет плакать от страха.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман украдкой наблюдал за её побегами, сперва – искренне удивляясь, затем – тихо усмехаясь безвыходности положения. Он спрашивал, отчего она так встревожена, но в ответ получал из раза в раз неизменное: «Не думайте обо мне дурно, я просто устала, мастер.» Он показывает – она повторяет, он скрывается – она – тоже.  Первый охотник всеми известными ему способами пытался успокоить Марию: говорил с ней, отвлекал, приносил ей разные книги и просто по-человечески обнимал. Положив руку ей на лопатку, можно было ясно почувствовать, как колотится сердце. Тёплое, нежное, живое – Герман ни в коем случае не позволял себе забываться, но не мог делать вид, будто не замечает. Он чувствовал её страх, она – его азарт. Так тянулись ночь за ночью, в этом немом противостоянии лилась реками чужая кровь, сказаны были тысячи слов, однако никому не становилось легче.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман понимает, что в этой погоне нет ни добычи, ни охотника.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Она уговаривала себя, что боится не Германа, а саму себя, подобно тому, как ребёнок нелепо храбрится</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> и </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>упрямо не признаёт того, что испугался темноты или громкого звука. Тем не менее, она всё ещё бежала вперёд рассвета подальше от названного дома и всякий раз была в шаге от безумной паники, когда секира первого охотника разрубала тушу чудовища. Где была истина – не найти теперь, слишком уж крепко запутался этот клубок из кошмаров. Чем дольше Мария обманывалась, тем больше понимала, что начинает сходить с ума. Легче уже было просто сдаться, падающей звездой нырнуть в собственные страхи, очистить душу страданиями. И Мария тихо смирялась, склоняла голову и, сжавшись, ожидала, когда её волос коснётся изрезанная шрамами грубая ладонь. Челюсти непроизвольно сжимались, а по телу бежали неприятные мурашки.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Вовсе не страшно, верно?..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Она боялась ощутить в себе хоть слабые отголоски чего-то живого, будто бы живое могло ещё больше уязвить её в глазах этого не-человека. Боялась, но искала, как укушенный в приступе паранойи ищет следы ликантропии на своём теле, всякий раз приходя в неистовую злобу, когда сердце без причины начинало шалить. Мария пыталась сама подбираться к пугающим жестам, копировать дьявольскую улыбку и тут же делать шаг назад, как в танце со смертью. Она всегда чуяла смерть и могла поклясться, что боялась не зря, а оттого ею временами овладевал азарт, как в разгар неравного боя. Она дразнила его нарочно, пытаясь заставить показать свой истинный лик. В какой момент это превратилось в битву? В какой момент она решила использовать против Германа те знания, которые он сам в неё вложил?..</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Мария знает, что она всё равно лучше во всём. Она ловчее уворачивается, она точнее бьёт, она быстрее думает. Она знает, что всё равно не умеет верить.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман узнал, что она научилась фальшивить, ещё до того, как настороженный взгляд сменился на пьяный и загнанный. Она пыталась обмануть сама себя, запутать до того, чтобы потерять последнее зерно рациональности. Мария была просто очаровательна, а оттого её страх болью отзывался в измученным охотничьим сердцем вместе с немым печальным восхищением. Да, она была живой, но до того предсказуемой, что первый охотник начинал сомневаться в том, что в её груди действительно сердце, а не хитрый механизм. Вот бы хоть мельком взглянуть на то, как устроено это чудо!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман верит, что сумеет вовремя уняться.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Когда Герман объяснился с ней, Мария, скованная дробящим кости страхом, ответила согласием, но не побоялась отказать ему в прикосновении. Она трусливо прикрылась необходимостью исповеди и исполнения охотничьего долга, в последние секунды ускользая из цепких когтей самого дьявола. Клялась, что лишь ему будет верна и лишь его будет любить, но продолжала прятаться в глубинах собственной души с новым усердием. Мария всё это время была уверена, что собственное поступление обетом неверия - небольшая плата за то, что первый охотник помог ей обрести. Она садилась к нему на колени, испуганно целуя в щёку и ласково приговаривая о собственном одиночестве и ничтожности. Навязчивый ритуал, неприятный и страшный, сковавший её по рукам и ногам и не дающий больше спокойно вздохнуть хотя на жалкие пару секунд. Она бы лучше бросилась в пасть к волколаку, зная, что идёт на смерть, всё – любая страшная участь была лучше, чем мучительное ожидание призрачной опасности! Не было ни дня, когда Мария не спрашивала себя, чего ей стоило наточить кинжал, натереть ядом и покончить с этим навсегда, но ответа не находила. Она только неестественно, точно кукла, улыбалась, думая, что так сумеет заслужить милосердие.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Мария впервые пытается лгать.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Радость и одухотворение прошли быстрее, чем прыжок с высоты, но Герман должен был отдать должное – он позволил ей себя обмануть. Первый охотник чувствовал, что сходит с ума от растущей с каждым днём пустоты внутри. С каждым шагом ближе Герман превращал образ Марии в неразличимую далёкую точку, и как не пытался стать ей другом – она только больше отдалялась от него. Она была удивительно живая, чего было не понять такому, как он. Ею нельзя было поиграть, ничего не сломав. Он видел, как Мария сдается. Уже даже не ведёт войну, а просто пытается найти убежище среди руин.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> Зная её упорство и силу духа, Герман был уверен, что эта война всё-таки будет вечной – ей нельзя было ничего внушить, её никак было не приручить, настолько она была упряма в своих страхах и смятении. Настолько она была живой супротив того, насколько давно он потерял собственную человечность. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Она обещала отмолить все свои грехи и вернуться к нему, поведав о том, что всё это время заставляло её так отчаянно бояться.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман знает, что никогда не дождётся ответа.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Никто не знает, что случилось той ночью в одном из бесчисленных мрачных домов Ярнама. Как было обычно, Герман и Мария отправились искать гнездо чудовищ, но последняя так и не вернулась назад.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ещё трепещущееся, тёплое, сочащееся кровью сердце лежало в руке первого охотника, чуть поодаль – истерзанное обезображенное тело, которому оно когда-то принадлежало. Такое маленькое, аккуратное и прекрасное – нельзя было и на секунду усомниться в том, в чьей груди оно когда-то билось. Вокруг было жарко, как в аду, запах железа вызывал безумное головокружение, а в груди так больно жгло, что хотелось вогнать себе меж рёбер секиру. Герман провёл пальцем по влажной венке, судорожно улыбаясь. Он не разу не продешевил – можно было всем пожертвовать ради такого чуда.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман никогда не поверит в случившееся.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Он держал на руках идеальное деревянное тельце, в точности повторяющее собой то, что некогда принадлежало Марии. Проведя в работе ни один месяц, ни один год, изучив её до малейшей детали, до каждой кропотливо прорисованной жилки на плече, Герман всё равно не мог описать безумного трепета, с которым он впервые прикоснулся к своему творению. Она была такая прекрасная, такая неживая, что Герман просто не верил своему счастью.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Здравствуй, Мария, - кукла лежала на кровати, беспомощно уставившись в потолок, склонив голову и раскинув руки. Герман опустился на колени и взял в ладони болтающуюся на растянутых пружинах ручку. Она действительно в точности повторяла Марию – вплоть до маленького шрама на указательном пальце.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>- Здравствуй, Герман, - в мыслях проговорил охотник её голосом, - я так рада, что ты вернулся.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Сохрани Герман чуть больше рассудка – у него бы скулы свело от собственной омерзительности и трусости.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Первый охотник закрыл глаза ненастоящей Марии и поцеловал её. Она… Она бы так и вела себя, будь живой – последняя мысль, которой успокаивал себя первый охотник. Она же и была такая: тихая, недвижимая, вечно напряженная. У неё всегда были холодные руки и пустые глаза – он слишком хорошо запомнил Марию, чтобы воспалённое сознание пыталось подменить её действительный образ на что-то иное.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…Ночь прошла точно в бреду. Герман заснул на полу посреди мастерской, отчаянно прижимая к себе своё творение. Ещё не открыв глаза, но уже придя в сознание, он провёл рукой по затылку куклы и тяжело вздохнул. У неё были не просто настоящие волосы – у неё были волосы Марии. Так хотелось обмануться, не раскрывать глаз, представить, что не было ничего того, что заставило его превратить милую сердцу охотницу в изуродованную насмешку над самой собой. В какой-то момент Герману даже показалось, что она правда дышит. Когда первый охотник повернулся на бок, на его плече так и осталась сомкнутая деревянная кисть. Из оторванного сустава потекла кровь, мутно-белая, точно расплавленное стекло, невыплаканные слёзы, вся та отчаянная горечь, что хранила в себе Мария.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Герман молил о смерти всех богов, когда она заговорила.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>«- Ты думаешь, я не могу любить? Я люблю честнее, чем все живые.»</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Живое страшило, мёртвое - успокаивало. Кем или чем была Кукла, Герман до сих пор не знал, но единственное, в чём был уверен - она ничего общего не имела с Марией. Это был демон, его собственный демон, которого он откормил страхом беззащитной девочки.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>- Не слушай, - раздался хриплый ворчливый шепот, - она - просто деревяшка.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Кукла бесшумно проскользнула рядом с Германом, не отрывая глаз от доброго охотника. Старик старался её игнорировать, точно бредовое видение. Ему всё равно было, что с ней станется, чьи руки её изувечат и в какой момент деревянные пальцы больше никогда не шевельнутся.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Как я уже говорил, можешь пользоваться здесь всем, чем захочешь, - Герман нахмурился, ощутив укол неприятного воспоминания и что-то пробормотал себе под нос. Удивительно, как за столько лет ему не стало всё равно, - даже куклой. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>